Back To You
by pennypotter128
Summary: just a one shot i cooked up because i was bored studying Public relations also because of the evil PR teacher.This is a story for everyone who have evil teachers .Anyways it's cute little thing MMAD rocks    do R&R cause you might just like..summary sucks


AN/- hey I've been working on this MMAD fic not this one but another one so I decided to take a break and write another one shot...cause they're so much fun. Do read and because i was bored of studying for Public relations because our teacher a evil witch should prolly marry VOldy!

**Back To You**

Albus and Minerva had been married for twenty years now and their lives couldn't have been any better. They had two kids; Brian who was head boy while Claire who was the new Quiddich captain, but still their last name wasn't Dumbledore after all their father had too many enemies to let his children use his last names in public.

But the Dumbledore's were a happy family. At least to Claire and Brian they were, but they didn't know that the romance between their parents was dying. It was sad to even think that Albus and Minerva weren't the lovey-dovey couple they used to be, they were anything but that Albus never bought Minerva flowers anymore and Minerva never really kissed Albus thank you anymore either. Truth was they were way too busy with work that sometimes possibly they even forget that they were married to each other because most of the visit they paid to each other's office was either by floo or an emergency meeting with the staff or about the marauders and other professional glitches but never visits which had the word dearest or love in them, strictly Professor McGonagall and Headmaster like.

But tonight was going to be different even if it started like it always did, tonight they'd learn to pay more attention to each other for the rest of their lives because Brian Dumbledore would change everything.

"Everyone in for the night then," Minerva asked her son as she took her last night time stroll in Gryffindor tower.

"I believe so, yes, but I really think Claire and those bloody Marauder's are planning something, every night I feel like hitting them out cold with a bluddger bat," said Brian laughing.

"Yes, don't do that," said Minerva smiling but sternly.

"I won't mu—professor," he told her and after checking for a clear corridor her hugged his mother and went to his dormitory. Minerva too went back to the rooms she shared with Albus but like every night, he wasn't there. Albus would come at midnight slip into bed without Minerva even noticing, it was a rare chance that they cuddled up together on stormy nights like they used too.

Minerva got into the sheets and started grading her fifth year papers, 'Merlin these kids have no clue to what their writing' she thought marking things off with her quill.

After a while Minerva finished most of the grading with very little left to do, so she picked up a muggle novel and snuggled into the sheets once again. It had started raining and while reading she glanced at the door, she felt something was amiss she couldn't tell what? The night was silent like the others, but there was something different something wrong and she knew it, she could feel it.

She thought of Albus, was it because he wasn't with her, but he never came to bed before midnight, so what was nagging her. She had seen Brian go to his dormitory and she knew Claire wouldn't venture out with a Quiddich match tomorrow. Still Minerva felt a hard lump in her throat; her face was contemplating as to what could possibly be wrong, when Albus walked into the room his outer robe in his hand his shirt buttons half undone, his auburn beard slightly mixed with grey looked like it was pulled while and his hair stuck out in odd places. Minerva jumped slightly when she saw Albus walk into the room.

"Did I scare you?"He asked her walking towards her.

"No, I was just- Albus, did you notice anything out of place outside," she asked him.

"None that I can think of" he replied slipping into the sheets next to her.

"Why, is there something wrong?" he asked looking at his wife's worried expression.

"No, I just don't feel so good," she replied unsteadily. Albus cocked his head slightly towards the side if Minerva had seen that she'd have found it very adorable.

"Maybe you just need some sleep," he said yawning himself.

"No, I don't think that's it," she replied a little agitated.

Suddenly they heard a violent knock at the door, Albus shot up and dashed to the bathroom, if someone saw him in Professor McGonagall's rooms, what would they think? Something he'd never want them to. But it was a false alarm for it was only Claire, she seemed to look impatient and stressed.

"Claire, honey what's wrong?" said Minerva hugging her daughter cross her heart, Claire was crying, which meant it had to be something bad. Albus came into view again and stood besides his wife and daughter.

"It's Brian—I don't know what's up with him, but his friends say he was acting funny, he's gone all rigid and cold, its chaos there mum- I'm scared," Claire said crying into Minerva.

"Merlin—Min go with Claire and clear the crowd I'll go get Poppy okay," ordered Albus and they all nodded, it might have been bad timing for Albus to call Minerva with the sudden endearment of her nick name but it hadn't gone unnoticed by Minerva.

Minerva entered the Gryffindor tower with Claire behind her, "Alright come on give the boy some air," she said moving the crowds away from Brian's seemingly lifeless body, "Which terrible monsters could have done this to her precious baby?" she thought kneeling next to Brian and waved her wand over him trying to find the spell he was attacked by.

"You think it was the death eaters?"Said someone in the crowd

"Might be, they say that Brian's parents are very important people, even though no one knows who they are, you know who would definitely want something from them," said the other.

"Look its Dumbledore with Madam Pomfrey," someone whispered in the crowd again.

Minerva was still trying to figure out what spell was used to make her son so lifeless, but Poppy being the medi-witch checked first for the pulse,

"We have to get him to the hospital wing now, use the floo," she ordered flooing before Albus and Minerva, Albus looked at Minerva who refused to look at him. She didn't want him to see her cry besides he had too much to worry about now to console his stupid wife who cried during deadly crisis, after all it was their son for Merlin sakes she had to be strong and she had to save his life.

Albus easily lifted Brian into his arms like a child and flooed right out of Gryffindor tower to the hospital wing, Minerva followed later after assigning Mandy Valentine the head girl in-charge Mandy was very successful in controlling her house mates, but she let Claire sit at the floo because she felt sorry for the girl after all Brian was her brother.

Minerva walked into the infirmary but was stopped by curtains surrounding Brian's bed, she had to see what was going on with her son but Albus pulled her back.

"I need to see," she demanded thrashing in her husband's embrace.

"Let me see, I'll die if I don't-please, Albus-" she said, completely breaking down into his chest this time.

"Come now Min, shush—-there we go," he said wiping her tears.

"He's going to be alright; I won't let anything happen to our son, okay Min, Okay?"He said looking at her with his blue eyes through his half moon spectacles.

"Oh Merlin, this is completely my fault, I should have seen him to that dormitory and I didn't, it so obvious, Merlin why wasn't it me?"She shouted loud sitting down on one of the waiting room couches.

"Min, Poppy's got the finest healers in that room, she ordered them to come in from where ever they were, they're going to set Brian right, okay and besides it was the effect of a shock then that blasted cruciatus and it wasn't your fault they came in after you left, finished the deed and flooed through the main fire place, question is why was it Brian?" he said pulling his wife to him, she snuggled closer into him.

"Hold me like that," she said unconsciously, she was slightly sleepy.

"Alright love," he whispered clearing her sweaty face of stray hair and kissed her head. This sudden display of affection woke Minerva up she looked up at Albus oddly, he gulped but smiled at her and she realized just how tired he looked, he chuckled slightly Minerva still in his arms.

"What's so funny?" she scrunched up her nose in anticipation.

He loved it when she did that, he never released how much he missed holding Minerva like this, it was like he had almost forgotten how he felt when they would talk about anything in the world for those sleepless nights they had spent together, those nights when they spent reading silly muggle books for an hour because after an hour they'd get bored and make love like they always did.

"We don't spend so much time together like we used to, do we?"He said looking at her carefully as if taking in everything he had missed for so many nights.

"It's just that we're so busy with everything else," she replied looking at her hands which were safely in his.

"I don't think that's a reason for not seeing my lovely wife and children," he replied kissing the side of her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at his hands which held hers they fit so well with each other, their wedding bands gleaming in the soft light.

"I promise to try harder," he added, making Minerva smile. The only thing she was waiting to hear now was for Brian to be safe and he would because Albus had promised and he never broke one.

"Minerva, Albus he's alright now," smiled Poppy as she called them from behind the curtains. Most of the healers were either clearing off or talking about the procedure which gave Albus and Minerva lots of time to talk to Brian.

"Oh baby, are you alright? I shouldn't have left you like that...I'm so sorry-"Minerva said kissing Brian's forehead.

"Don't blame yourself mum, the last thing I want with two broken ribs is you crying over me," said Brian he sounded a bit in pain but nothing serious.

"Yup, Dumbledore men are strong, he'll live," said Albus stroking his son's hair, a similar colour as his. Brian smiled while Poppy shooed his parents away so he could get some sleep.

Back in their rooms Albus and Minerva couldn't really sleep anymore so they did what they hadn't done for really long. They read a muggle novel together for an hour.


End file.
